codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Orpheus Zevon
Orpheus Zevon is the male protagonist of Code Geass: Oz the Reflection (photo story). Originally born into the Zevon noble family along with his twin sister Oldrin, he now works as a mercenary terrorist under the codename "Oz", receiving and acting on requests across the world from the organization “Peace Mark” that controls and sends out terrorists. He does so for the sake of chasing and achieving revenge against the enemy that took his beloved person away. He does not care who the client is or the reasons for the mission request; he will simply carry it out as specified. Perhaps because of the environment he grew up in, he has a lot of rough behaviour, but sometimes he shows his original aristocratic side. He possesses a Geass in his left eye. Character Outline Orpheus was originally born into the Zevon noble family in Britannia along with his twin sister Oldrin. However, because of the Zevon family tradition of suceeding through the female line and, in the cases of twins, removing the male child from the family, he was thrown away and adopted by a commoner family at a very young age, with little to no knowledge of his birth and family. Soon after, however, he was taken in by the Geass Order, and was given a Geass by V.V. there. Thereafter, he spent an unknown number of years within the Order, where he was forced to serve as an experimental body develop his Geass. The only thing that let Orpheus endure these "hellish" days was Euria, a fellow Geass-user he met within the Order and fell in love with. At some point, the two of them conspired to escape from the Order so as not to be used as Geass-users, and managed to run away to a small unmapped village in southern Hungary. There, they were accepted by the small community of villagers and managed to attain a poor yet fulfilling life, which Orpheus describes as the "happiest time of his life". However, eventually, the village was attacked by his uncle Oiaguro Zevon and his four subordinates from the "Pluton" organization, on orders from V.V. and Emperor Charles to erase the escaped Orpheus and Euria. Using Knightmares to burn down the village, they killed all the villagers, except for Orpheus, who was protected by Euria with her life. While dying in his arms, Euria used her last breath to ask him to "live", a wish that Orpheus would strive to accomplish, despite his sorrow at her death. After an unknown period of time, Orpheus would join the mercenary and terrorist-controlling group "Peace Mark", and learned the truth behind his birth and his blood connection with Euria's killer, Oiaguro. Swearing to achieve revenge against his uncle and his four subordinates who attacked the village, Orpheus "retook" the surname of Zevon that he now despised in order to engrave his decision in his heart, and remained within Peace Mark as a terrorist-for-hire that rebels against Britannia, believing that he would surely one day encounter Oiaguro and Pluton again this way. Abilities Geass Orpheus' Geass, given to him by V.V. before he escaped from the Geass Order, gives him the power to "become" any person he chooses. When activated, he completely takes on not only the appearance of someone else, but also their voice and gestures. This Geass functions by tricking the brains of everyone who sees him. (Range is unknown, but presumably this power does not work when seen by a camera.) The weakness of this Geass is its 5 minute time limit, after which it will deactivate by itself without any warning, thereby preventing Orpheus from accurately timing how much time he has left. If he tries to activate it a second time in a row, then he will not be able to activate it again until 1 hour later. Despite this, Orpheus believes that these limitations are insignificant in the face of the benefits of this ability. The amount of time that Orpheus has possessed his Geass is unknown, but for the time being he still remains in control of it. Gallery Opeheus.jpg|Orpheus Zevon Sketch Oz120510-5.jpg|Orpheus with Geass in his left eye (scan from a manga chapter) A;drom.jpg|Oldrin and Orpheus on Newtype Ace cover Category:Characters Category:Code Geass: Oz the Reflection